The invention disclosed herein relates generally to connectors for making both a mechanical and electrical connection and particularly to connectors for mechanically supporting a printed wiring board which is associated with another electrical device. For example, devices such as electromechanical relays or the like are widely used in a variety of applications. The relay design commonly provides for a method of mounting the relay. The desired operation of the relay may require that electronic circuits be provided. The electronic circuit will often be implemented using a printed wiring board (PWB). A method must then be devised for mechanically mounting the PWB; preferably the PWB will be near the relay. Then a method for making an electrical connection between the PWB and the relay must be provided.
The present invention is directed toward a simple connector that will perform the mechanical support for the PWB and will also provide the electrical connection to the electronic circuitry of the PWB.